


Dean Winchester's Most Excellent Christmas Plan

by ladyofthursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Nosebleed, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, matching christmas pjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/pseuds/ladyofthursday
Summary: When Mary tells him to bring his secret date to Christmas, Dean is instantly thrown. For one thing, he isn't actually dating anyone and secondly, where will he find someone at short notice?A cunning plan forms in Dean's brain that involves his childhood best friend, and roommate, Castiel. It's the perfect idea - invite Cas and just tell everyone they started dating - what could possibly go wrong?!





	Dean Winchester's Most Excellent Christmas Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smudgythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/gifts).



> Thanks for Sam for being my cheerleader on this and kicking my butt into gear! 
> 
> For my lovely Secret Santa - thank you for the super cute prompt, I hope I did it justice.

In hindsight, Dean realised he should have seen it coming. It was his own fault after all, but that still didn’t make it any less shocking when his mom announced over the phone,

“So, are we going to get to meet this mystery partner of yours when you come for Christmas?”

Dean spluttered, desperately trying to think of something to say while simultaneously cursing his big mouth. “Umm, well, it’s just… they’re ummm…”

“You’re not embarrassed are you sweetheart?” Mary’s voice turned softer, “is there a reason you don’t want us to meet them?”

“No?” Dean heard himself squeak out, “I’ll talk to them, see what their plans are.”

“Excellent,” added Mary, “just give me a heads up so I can make sure I get enough food!”

“Yeah sure, sounds great!” Dean added, finishing the conversation as fast as possible, before collapsing on his bed with a groan, burying his face in his pillows. “Dammit!”

Dean hadn’t meant to let it get this far, he really hadn’t. But his mum had always been asking if he was dating anyone, so one day he’d just snapped and said yes. And now he was stuck trying to keep up the whole charade! True, he could tell everyone they’d split up but then they’d all ask him loads of questions and expect him to act all mopey, and Dean just didn’t have the energy for that.

What he really needed was a plan and he needed one soon. One that would solve this whole ridiculous situation for good. Right now though, he was flat out of ideas.

Dean was still grumbling to himself some time later, when he heard the front door clattering shut and his roommate’s cheerful cry of “hello”. Trust Cas to be happy at a time like this. Stupid Cas with his Christmas spirit, and his obnoxious jumpers and no stupid family to deal-

The cogs in Dean’s brain slowly clicked into place as a devilish smile began to curl across his lips… Cas has no family to deal with this year. He’d mentioned a couple of weeks ago that his parents were heading down to Florida to visit his brother. Instead of going with them and enduring a week with Michael, Cas had opted to stay behind and use the library to get ahead with his work for next semester.

Cas would be the perfect patsy for the cunning plan forming in Dean’s brain.

Emboldened by his own genius, he swung himself off the bed, making his way to their tiny living room where Cas had already settled himself on the couch. There were two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of him, each topped with a towering pile of marshmallows and cream, and in between them sat a little plate of carefully iced Christmas cookies. Cas was already wrapped in a blanket, cocooned in the fluffy folds, a look of contented bliss decorating his face in the twinkling lights of their little Christmas tree.

There was a funny jolt in Dean’s stomach as he watched Cas, and he knew his face flushed when his best friend turned to him with a beaming smile.

“Hello Dean, I thought you were here. I made you hot chocolate and I thought you might like to watch a movie?”

“Sounds great!” Dean said, taking up his place on the couch as Cas pulled up Netflix. “Hey, um, are you still planning on staying here for Christmas?”

“Yes, I think the library is open most days and I don’t mind being by myself.”

“Or, um, you could come back with me?” Dean said, pointedly not looking at Cas’s reaction. “I mean, my mom would love to see you again, so would Sam, and everyone’s gonna be there and they wouldn’t mind.” Dean took a deep breath, “plus I… I may have, I may have told my mom I’m dating someone, and she told me to bring them to Christmas!”

“Oh…”

“And, I mean we can just pretend, it’s not like we have to actually be dating…” Dean added, face hot with embarrassment. The words trailed off and he realised how much he’d like to add, _but we can do, if you want._

It wasn’t until he said it out loud, that the realisation struck home. But now he’d thought it, he desperately wished it was true. There was a funny bubbling feeling in his gut that Dean attempted to suppress, because he didn’t really feel like dealing with it right now, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the ‘l-word’ might be involved.

He then realised that Cas had said nothing and was simply sat staring at him, eyebrows pinched, and head tilted in that adorable expression he always wore when he was confused or trying to puzzle something out.

“So, you’re inviting me to spend Christmas with your family? And I just have to pretend to be your boyfriend?” Cas said, chewing his lip absent-mindedly.

“Yeah… but it’s stupid, don’t worry about it!” Dean muttered.

“No… it’s fine. I’d like that, I mean I’d like to see your family again and I, I don’t mind pretending that we’re dating. I don’t think it will be difficult,” Cas said, and Dean raised his eyebrows, a flash of hope darting through him that perhaps Cas felt the same after all. “I mean, we are very good friends after all.” Cas added, almost as an afterthought and the little flame of hope in Dean’s chest snuffed itself out.

“Yeah, easy. Sounds great.” Dean swallowed, his earlier excitement at his own cunning had soured now, leaving behind the distinct feeling of nausea. “I’ll let my mom know. Do you want to come for the whole holiday? Or just a few days?”

“A few days will be fine,” added Cas, staring at his half-empty mug of hot chocolate. “And we should probably agree on some acceptable limits of behaviour – displays of affection, pet-names etc. And of course, we’ll need a suitable story on why we started dating.”

“That’s easy,” Dean said, “we can just say that we’ve been friends for so long that we just, y’know, fell in love or something. I mean I’ve known you since I was seven.”

“That’s true,” Cas said slowly, “I believe that will be suitable, and it’s not unexpected either. I’m sure everyone will accept it.” He smiled again, blue eyes lighting up and Dean’s insides melted faster that ice cream in summer.

He was completely and utterly doomed.

x

The winter break snuck up on Dean faster than anticipated, and it wasn’t long before he found himself stood in the Winchester family kitchen, peeling potatoes, as his mom attempted to play twenty questions.

“So,” Mary asked, “are you going to tell me who this mystery person is? Or do we have to wait until they arrive?” Dean said nothing, focusing on the peeling in his hand instead. “Are you worried I’m going to disapprove of them?”

“No! No, I know you’ll love them.” Dean stammered.

“Well that’s great,” Mary said, “is it a girlfriend or a boyfriend?”

“B-boyfriend,” Dean muttered, internally cursing himself.

“Oh sweetie, you really must like them. I’ve never seen you so nervous before,” Dean could feel his face flushing as he tried to focus on his task, “they must really be something special!”

“It’s Cas.” The words were out of Dean’s mouth before he could stop them. He heard the knife clattering on the floor, but he couldn’t move. He was fixed in place, desperately wishing he could take them back, wishing he’d never suggested this stupid idea.

Behind him Mary gasped, and Dean felt her warm weight at his side as she pressed him into a hug. “That’s wonderful, sweetie, I always thought it would happen. You’ve been friends for so long, and the way that boy looks at you? Anyway… I’m so happy for you.” She pressed a soft kiss to his head, and continued talking, but Dean wasn’t really listening. All he could do was replay Mary’s words over and over in his head, _‘the way that boy looks at you’._

The little flame in his chest flared. Perhaps he wasn’t alone in this after all?

x

Cas arrived on Christmas Eve, laden with bags, his trademark good-natured smile on his lips as Mary ushered him inside.

“Hey sweetie, it’s so good to see you again!” she said, wrapping Cas in crushing hug.

“C’mon mom, don’t smother him,” Dean chuckled, as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

“I’m sorry! I’m just to happy to see him again,” Mary added, finally releasing Cas, who now looked a little crumpled.

“I’m happy to see you again too, Mrs Winchester.”

“Call me Mary,” she said, “now, I’ve put you in with Dean while you’re here, but,” she shot Dean a firm look, “I expect you to behave yourselves.”

“Mom!”

“What?” Mary smiled, a teasing glint in her eye. “Why don’t you help Cas get settled in and then you can come and give me hand with the last of the preparation for tomorrow.”

“What about Sam?”

“He’s at Eileen’s until six, after all he won’t see her for a few days and you’ve got your boyfriend here. I thought it was only fair.”

“Fine, fine.” Dean grumbled as he began to collect Cas’s bags off the floor.

“You’ll need to be careful with that one Dean,” Cas said quickly.

“Any reason?” Dean smirked, “is it a present for me?”

“Perhaps,” Cas said, “but it’s probably not what you think.”

Intrigued, Dean opened the bag to find a large, foil-wrapped package staring back at him. He reached for it, carefully lifting it out, hardly daring to hope.

“Is this? Did you?” he asked, gently pulling the foil away. “Oh my god! Cas, did you make apple pie?”

“I did,” Cas grinned, “I know how much you like it and I’m sorry, I haven’t had time to make you one lately.”

“I forgive you!” Dean said, setting the pie down on the nearest surface. He pulled Cas close, wrapping him up in his arms, breathing in Cas’s soft scent that reminded him so much of home. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

Without thinking, he leant down and pressed a kiss to Cas’s lips. They were soft and slightly chapped with the lingering taste of the honey chap-stick Cas always used. There was a second when Cas seemed frozen in place, as if he was unsure what to do before he melted into Dean’s embrace, tenderly returning the kiss.

When they broke apart, there was a pink tint to Cas’s cheeks and he stepped back hurriedly.

“I’ll just take my bags upstairs,” he muttered, slipping up the stairs before Dean could say anything. He just stared at the place where Cas had been, wondering how he was going to get through this.

Things didn’t get any less awkward as the evening progressed.

Cas seemed to be avoiding him since their impromptu kiss and spent as much time as possible helping Mary, despite her protestations. Dean was almost glad when Sam came home and they two of them launched into a lengthy discussion about college applications and something to do with the environment. Dean wasn’t really listening if he was honest. He was too busy trying to squash down the myriad of feelings rearing their heads, that he really didn’t want to deal with. Dean was quite happy to supress them as far as possible, leaving them as a problem for future-Dean to deal with.

Unfortunately, these feelings didn’t really want to be ignored, and every time he caught a glimpse of Cas’s smile, the feelings got stronger.

By the time they went to bed, he’d managed to realise two things:

Firstly, that he was stupidly in love with Cas, and probably had been for a while.

Secondly, that there was a very good chance that Cas didn’t feel the same at all.

In conclusion: he was screwed.

He’d just come to this conclusion, when he noticed that his mom hadn’t put out an air mattress.

“Are you gonna be ok sharing Cas?” he asked, trying not to look at his roommate who was in the process of stripping off.

“Why wouldn’t I? We’ve been sharing beds for years Dean, and your mother does think we’re in a sexual relationship.”

“Yeah… I guess, but-” whatever question Dean had been about to ask, was instantly forgotten as he turned and caught a glimpse of Cas. “Dude, what are you wearing?”

“They’re my Christmas pyjamas,” Cas smiled, “don’t you like them?” Dean simply stared at the green and red patterned monstrosity before him.

“Well, they’re… they’re different.”

“Don’t worry,” smirked Cas, “I bought you a pair too. Then we can match!”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

x

Dean awoke the next morning smothered in heat. His new pyjamas left his skin sweltering, as did the giant duvet on top of him, but the main problem was Cas, who apparently became an octopus while sleeping.

“Cas… Cas…” Dean hissed, trying to wiggle his way free. “Jeez, it’s like sleeping next to a furnace.”

“It’s too early,” Cas whined, snuggling in closer and burying his head in Dean’s neck. “Go back to sleep.”

Dean froze. This definitely wasn’t what he’d intended. And yet… and yet… it really wasn’t so bad; being cuddled to death by a Cas’s sized octopus in hideous Christmas clothing. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, drifting slowly back to sleep.

The second time he woke was decidedly less pleasant.

“Dean! Cas!” Sam’s voice shouted through the door. “It’s 9 o’clock, get up!”

Dean jolted upright, colliding with Cas’s skull, forcing eyewatering pain to shoot through his nose.

“Shit, Dean, are you ok?”

“Fine,” Dean squeaked out, clutching his hand to his nose, pulling it away to reveal flecks of blood on his palm.

“Oh my god! You’re bleeding! I am so sorry,” Cas said, frantically throwing himself out of bed and scrambling to find a tissue. “I didn’t mean to hit you at all, I didn’t realise we were that close.”

“It’s fine, honestly.” Dean blinked rapidly as he attempted to stop his eyes from pouring as much as his nose. “No harm done.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas repeated, “just sit on the edge of the bed, pinch your nose and lean forward a bit. And try and breathe through your mouth. That should help.”

Dean winced as he followed Cas’s instructions, while the other man fretted and fussed around him. “Please Cas, I’m fine, just chill out.”

“I really didn’t mean it… I didn’t realise I was practically on top on you…” his voice trailed off and Dean could see him chewing his lips again, running his hands across his thighs, as a soft flush spread across his cheeks.

“Seriously,” Dean added, turning he head slightly to smile up at Cas. His lips were swollen where they’d been chewed, and Dean couldn’t help noticing their soft curve and dimpled bow. Cas’s hair stuck up at all angles, not helped by the fact that he was constantly running his fingers through it in worry, but one side was still slightly flattened where it had been pressed against Dean’s chest. There was a glimmer of worry still playing in his eyes which, for the first time, Dean noticed where hidden behind long lashes that framed the ocean of blue within.

How had he never noticed how beautiful Cas really was?  

“Seriously, it’s fine. It’s, kinda,” he coughed, and winced again, “it’s kinda cute that you’re cuddly.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, I didn’t mind it. Otherwise I’d have thrown you off. I mean, lots of friends cuddle.”

“…yes, I suppose they do.” Cas stood up suddenly, rummaging around in his bag for a change of clothes. “Excuse me, I’ll just go and get dressed.”

Dean watched him go with a sinking feeling that he’d said something terribly wrong, pain shooting through him that had nothing to do with his nose.

x

The day seemed to go downhill from there. Not only would his nose not stop bleeding, but Cas started avoiding him again as well. It was like a repeat of the previous night all over again.

By the time late morning rolled around, Dean had taken to inelegantly stuffing wads of tissue up his nostrils to stem the flow. He’d also threatened to give Sam a nosebleed of his own for laughing at him, but apparently that wasn’t in the ‘Spirit of Christmas’ so he’d grumpily settled for thrashing Sam in several rounds of Call of Duty. Cas had spent the whole time hiding in the kitchen with Mary, apparently happily chatting about his postgraduate applications. Still, every time Dean had attempted to set foot in the same room as him, he’d instantly clammed up.

Dean really wasn’t sure what to do. Should he say something? Should he ask what the problem was? But then again, what if he didn’t like the answer? Was it something with what he said about them being friends? Did Cas not want to be friends anymore? That would kill him. He’d rather just be friends with Cas than lose him altogether – he’d repress his feelings as far as physically possible if necessary.

“Hey Dean, you ok?” Sam’s voice snapped him back to reality, “you seemed to just space out there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just y’know, thinking.” Sam smirked and rolled his eyes, looking towards the kitchen.

“Yeah I bet. Did you really get that nosebleed from Cas elbowing you in the face?”

“Yes,” Dean snapped, “where else would I get it?”

“Well,” Sam added, a teasing glint in his eye, “I heard that if you’re thinking really inappropriate things about someone, you’ll get a nosebleed.”

“That’s rubbish Sam and you know it!” Dean threw the controller down on the floor, storming towards the front door, Sam’s incredulous voice ringing in his ears. He grabbed his jacket and pulled the door opening, the cold snap of the air burning his cheeks.

Dean knew it was stupid, running away like a small child having a temper tantrum. But right now, he could deal with Sam, he couldn’t deal with any of them. Sam was right, he couldn’t stop thinking about Cas and maybe he should have owned up to those feelings earlier, but now he’d been forced to confront them he couldn’t seem to escape them.

“Dean?” Cas’s voice froze him in place. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, Cas, but I can’t do this.” Dean took a deep breath, clenching his fists in his pockets and gritting his teeth as he turned to his roommate. Cas was shivering in his new Christmas jumper, concern etched on his face as he stared at Dean.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t pretend to date you.”

“Oh… what do you want to tell you mother? Do you want me to leave?” There was a heavy note in Cas’s voice and it broke Dean’s heart. “If this is about this morning I’m really sorry and if you want me to move out I understand.”

“No. I don’t, I mean… I can’t pretend to date you because I… I think I’m in love with you.” Dean didn’t dare look up, focusing his eyes on the small patch of frosted grass at his feet, he couldn’t bear to see the look of rejection on Cas’s face.

There was the soft pattering of feet, a gentle hand lifted his chin and Cas’s wonderous face filled his vision.

“Do you mean that?” Cas asked, voice barely above a whisper. He was so close that Dean could practically count every beautiful eyelash.

“Every word,” he answered, not daring to hope for anything. “Why?”

“Because I love you too.”

There was no time to respond, no time to process this new information before Cas kissed him. This time there was not just soft sweetness but tenderness and passion, a whole new realm of intimacy and love just waiting to be explored. The whole world shrank to just the two of them and it was perfection made real.

The slamming of a car door behind them made the break apart, like a startled flock of birds. Dean flinched, nose twinging at the sudden movement, his eyes focusing on this new disruption.

“Looks like you finally got your head out of your ass then boy.”

“Yeah, looks like it,” shrugged Dean, grabbing Cas’s hand and pulling him close. “You remember Cas, right Bobby?”

“Course,” grumbled the older man, his lips twitching, “now you idjits just gonna stand there making moon eyes at each other, or you gonna help me unload the car?”

Dean grinned, glancing down at Cas, gripping his hand even tighter as they made their way to the battered truck.

Perhaps, nosebleeds aside, this had been such a bad plan after all.


End file.
